No me quiero enamorar
by Miss purple24
Summary: Ella habia prometido no enamorarse, ese chico no era su tipo. No le gustaba en pocas palabras.


**No me quiero enamorar.**

Ella tenía una nueva ideología para ese nuevo año escolar. Se lo había dicho a sus amigos, les había pedido una bofetada si llegaba a pasar. Ella no quería sentir mariposas, Blossom no quería sentirse enamorada.

Mucho se había ilusionado años pasados. Y esperaba que sus deseos este año se cumpliera. Nunca había tenido novio, y ya se estaba haciendo a la idea de que nunca lo tendría.

El destino le hizo una mala jugada...o no encontraba otra explicación para ello.

-Blossy ¿verdad que ese chico es muy lindo?-dijo su nueva compañera ya desde hace dos meses, una pequeña rubia de bonita apariencia.

-¿quién?-despego su mirada del suelo, mirando curiosa a su nueva amiga Bubbles.

-ese...es que esta jugando fútbol-señalo a un alto pelirrojo, de ojos extrañamente rojos y bellos rasgos. Ella se limito a encogerse de hombros y dijo-no es mi tipo. Pero si para ti es lindo, es lo importante.

Habían pasado semanas, no solía tomarle importancia a las conversaciones de sus amigas. Pero esta en especifico le llamo mucho la atención, no sabia como lo habían descubierto pero el nombre del pelirrojo era Brick, y pensaban mandar a alguien para pedirle su número celular. Ella intervino y se ofreció a ser ella, quería saber como terminaba todo. Le gustaría ver a su amiga rubia con el pelirrojo.

En receso subió a saltitos las escaleras, deteniéndose en un aula y esperando a ver el tan esperado pelirrojo, él la vio y giro la mirada, ella frunció el ceño y elevo la voz.

-¿usted es Brick?-el chico se giro y se señalo, Blossom asistió y el se acerco con una sonrisa algo rara, ella le sobro importancia y pidió sin pena;-¿me podría dar su número?

Él la miro como bicho raro y dijo con su voz ronca-¿mi número?-Blossom asistió y él se vio como decepcionado y preguntó-¿para qué?

Ella dio un brinquito y dijo sonriente-para una amiga

Brick suspiró y dijo un millón de pretextos. Al final no le dio su número, ella tuvo que ir a pedir el número de Bubbles para dárselo a él.

Días , solo días y ella se había percatado de una pequeña cosa. Ese chico Brick mucho la observaba...¿era una clase de acosador?

Muchos meses, tres para ser exactos. Ella llego a un salón a saludar y fue interrumpida por una niña, quién le dijo sin pelos en la lengua "le gustas a un niño del salón de al lado". Ella miro con rareza sus palabras.

-¿Quién?-la chica de antes la jalo hasta afuera del salón, donde un niño pelirrojo salió corriendo como alma que lleva al diablo. Siendo abucheado y llenado de gritos tipo "¡la niña no te va a comer!" Blossom estaba resignada, se giro pero fue detenida, enfrente de el estaba Brick, él pelirrojo del cual gustaba Bubbles, dándose viento con su camisa blanca y su cara roja como tomate.

No supo como llego a esa situación, juraba que todo había pasado tan rápido pero ya se había hecho costumbre hablar cada receso con él chico oji rojizo, inclusive empezaba a hacerle falta que de repente lo hubiera dejado de hacer.

-es que lo comprendo Buttercup...es que él es tan raro...

-¿no será que te gusta?-ahora todo cobraba sentido, todo encajaba. La morena tenia toda la razón. Ella estaba enamorada de ese chico-podrías...¿darle algo?

Los rumores vuelan, aquel papel con las palabras " **usted** **también me gusta** " y sin nombre había sido ignorado, así que tuvo que pedirle a Ken que le fuera a decir al chico de quien se trataba. Ken cuenta que el chico empezó a saltar emocionado, pero es algo que ella no puede corroborar.

Aún recordaba aquella fecha tan importante para ella, el día que dijo su primer te amo no lo sabía, el día que le entrego su primer beso si.

5 meses conociéndose, 3 meses de novios. Y aún no comprende ¿como es que ese niño que ella llego a decir que no era su tipo ahora era su novio? ¿el chico que tanto había juzgado de apariencia de mujeriego resulto ser el niño más tierno del mundo, cariñoso y un amor de persona? ¿como es que ese chico se fijo en ella? ¿porqué había dicho que nunca se fijaría en alguien como él? ¿cómo fue que estuvo por entregar a un magnifico niño a alguien más? ¿Como es posible que ese niño al cual ella llamaba raro logro sacar su lado cursi?

¿Porqué el amor es tan raro y hermoso a la vez?

¿Qué hizo ese niño para que lo amara tanto y que se hiciera una parte muy importante en su vida?

Pero cabe decir que si le ponían una pareja cualquiera enfrente ella los mirara como monos raros, sin embargo su pequeño secreto es que le tiene celo a esas parejas, ya que ella no puede estar así con su niño. Sin embargo ella amaba sentir aquella extraña sensación en su estómago cada vez que él la besaba o demostraba su cariño. Lo ama. Demasiado. Pero odiaba que no fuera capaz de demostrarle todo lo que lo amaba, por pena.

 **Fin**.

¡Hello! ¿A que no sabían que existo? Puff no me quejo. Esta es una historia es una de mis favoritas, no por su redacción o narración, sino por todos los sentimientos que la envuelven que no son capaces de plantearse y le explicar.

Espero le haya gustado UuU


End file.
